


Pasts & Promises

by amixii10



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Nico makes a promise, and tries to keep it.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Pasts & Promises

“Love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

The two of them sit on the couch, bodies pressed close together near the fire. 

The fire rages on in front of them, keeping them warm from the blizzard howling outside. 

The hot cocoa also keeps them warm, but from the inside. 

Nico curls into Will’s side, in a way that felt perfectly natural.

“What if we got married?” 

Nico doesn’t flinch like Will thought he would. 

“We’re too young right now.” 

“Not you, old man,” Will teases. 

Nico nudges at him half-heartedly. “Seriously.” 

Will sobers up. “Well, I know that. But could you see us getting married in a couple years?” 

Nico shrugs into his side. “I guess. I never really thought about it before.” 

Will prods at him. “Just tell me what you think.” 

Nico hides his face. “We’ll get married one day, I promise.” 

Will pulls him closer. “We’ve got time.” 

*

“Stay with me, love, please.” 

Nico lays on the bed, IV hooked to his arm. “I’m sorry, Will.” 

“No, you can’t leave me,” he whispers, “not yet.”

Nico smiled weakly. “I’ll be in peace, at least.” 

“If you wanted to visit your father, you could just say so,” Will attempts at joking. 

“Will, you and I both know that I’m not going to make it out of this bed. Please don’t make it harder for me to say goodbye than it already is,” he says softly, tone final. 

“Nico, no. Please, you can’t just give up. You promised me, Nico, that we’d get married.”

Nico pulls off his paper clip ring that Will had given to him years ago as a promise ring. “Will Solace, will you marry me?” 

Will sobs, for more reasons than one. “Yes, Nico, I will. A hundred times yes. But don’t say it as your last wish, don’t make it rushed, we have time, we can still-”

Nico pulls him down into a final kiss. “We’ll get married under my father’s alter, and have a happy eternity together. I’ll wait for you, I swear. I love you, Will Solace, and I always have. I love you.” 

Will cradles his head as he watches the heart monitor. 

“Nico, Nico please, Nico!” he sobs, “you can’t go!” 

Percy comes out from the doorway behind him. “Come on, Will. Let’s go.”

Will kisses Nico’s forehead one last time and whispers something Percy can’t hear. 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
